


Falling Slowly

by MonalisaMontauk



Series: Inside of Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Arguing, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky doesn't hate it, Car Sex, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Make up sex, Making Love, Making Up, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha gives advice, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Love, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sexting, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Steve calls Bucky baby boy, Tears will be shed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love, discussion of past relationships, divorced bucky barnes, heartfelt confessions, smidge of Dominant Steve, widower steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: After their first night together Bucky and Steve agree to be friends with benefits. Only problem is that Bucky kind of has a crush on Steve. Friends can fuck without it being weird. Right? There is never any drama with friends with benefits.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Inside of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685965
Comments: 83
Kudos: 250





	1. Months 1-4 of Steve & Bucky's FWB

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just tuning in I suggest you read part one first. 
> 
> I decided to split this up into 3 chapters.

[ ](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Falling%20Slowly_zps0qez7eyj.jpg.html)

**Month One**

It had been a month since Bucky hooked up with Steve that fateful Saturday night. He enjoyed Steve’s company and the wicked things he did with his mouth. The older man had given Bucky beard burns in awkward places. It was so worth it! Even if it was difficult to sit down at work. Natasha tells him once a week what a dumbass he is for sleeping with a guy he has a crush on. She apparently can’t wait to see this blow up in his face and I told you so. She is getting the ice cream and the wine ready for when he comes crying on her shoulder. He has such supportive friends.

His parents have noticed how much his demeanor has changed and how much more happy and relaxed he has been. All he tells them is he made a new friend. His parents don’t need to know the details of his friendship with Steve. Just that they hang out together watching movies and grabbing a beer every now and again. He knows Natasha and his mom text frequently and he’s kind of hoping she doesn’t blab about the sex he’s having. He doesn’t think she would but if she's in a mood with him she just might. Yikes!

Bucky finds himself on Friday evening clinging to Steve’s kitchen counter as he gets his ass eaten. He had forgotten just how much he liked being eaten out. His ex-husband wasn’t really a fan of rimming he had to be in the mood which was a rare occasion. Well, Bucky doesn’t want to think about his ex while he’s getting his ass licked by a gorgeous man who drives him crazy. Steve that bastard uses his beard to graze Bucky’s ass cheeks that cause him to cry out in pleasure and curse. The older man huffs in amusement at Bucky’s words. He continues his assault on Bucky’s hole. Causing Bucky to sob and writhe at Steve's ministrations. Bucky is on the verge of cumming and he feels it in his balls.

“Awe Steve I’m gonna cum.” Bucky sobs.

Steve growls “Then cum baby boy.”

He continues eating Bucky out. With Steve's blessing, he cums and he cums hard. His seed is all over the drawers of the counter he was clinging on too. Bucky is panting and hears Steve unbuckling his pants and then he feels Steves cock between his ass cheeks. Steve uses his spit to slide up and down Bucky’s crack. His hands grab Bucky’s waist as he thrusts quickly between his cheeks. Bucky moans and gives words of encouragement to Steve. Like how much he likes his being fucked by Steve’s big cock and he wants him to cum all over his ass. He loves his big strong hands gripping his waist. He wants him to leave bruises so he can have a reminder of their time together. That last comment sends Steve over the edge and he cums all over his hole and ass. Steve's grip loosens and leaves gentle kisses on Bucky’s neck and shoulders as he regains his composure. Having a friend you can fuck was awesome.

* * *

**Month Two**

Bucky and Steve had been engaging in their friend with benefits shenanigans for two months now. The feelings that Bucky felt had not gone away. Not like he was expecting them too. He was hoping they would damper down a bit but no such luck. Natasha still calls him a dumbass for continuing on with this relationship with Steve. He's been friends with Natasha for twenty years so of course she's gonna call him on his bull shit. It's what friends do.

Bucky finds himself on Steve’s sofa on a Saturday evening. They are watching a space documentary called Through the Wormhole. Steve ordered Chinese take-out which they drank with some fancy beers that the older man enjoys. Bucky was fascinated by the documentary but he could see Steve was losing interest in their program. The older man started dragging his fingers up and down Bucky’s thigh getting closer to his cock each time. His movements caused Bucky to stifle his gasps.

Bucky looks over at Steve and sees him smirking at his phone like he's unaware of the effect he's having on Bucky. He keeps doing this for a few more minutes and Bucky is starting to lose focus on what's being said in the documentary when Steve's big fingers start grazing the fly of Bucky’s jeans. His cock is starting to plump up in his jeans. All Bucky can think now is fuck it he’ll watch this documentary later. He removes Steve’s hand from his cock and pounces on Steve. Bucky straddles the older man's lap and starts grinding on him and clutching onto his shoulders. The older man groans and grabs Bucky’s waist and starts setting the pace of their grinding clothed erections.

Bucky leans his forehead against Steves panting into the older man's mouth. Steve nips at Bucky’s lips with his teeth causing Bucky to cry out at the sensation. Bucky uses his tongue to trace the older man's lips, Steve, opens his mouth willingly and their tongues meet teasing each other. Bucky's lips leave steves and he trailed kisses on Steve's cheeks until he gets to Steve’s ears. He takes Steve's earlobe with his teeth and tugs at it causing the older man to cry out and thrust up. Steve growls and unbuttons then unzips Bucky’s pants and pulls out his cock that is leaking at the slit. Once he pulls out Bucky's cock Steve does the same to his cock. Steve brings his hand to Bucky's mouth and tells him to spit and so Bucky complies and spits into Steve’s hand. He uses the spit as a lube to rub their cocks together.

Oh my god, what a sensation that was to have Steve's bare cock touching his. Steve has both their cocks in his hand and he is stroking both of them together. Bucky grabs onto Steve's shoulders and thrusts up into his hand causing the older man to moan loudly. Before he knows it they both come at the same time their cum spurting over both of their t-shirts. Bucky can’t find the inclination to care about the new stain on his favorite t-shirt. Their foreheads touch as they pant and catch their breath both of their eyes fluttering close as they try to regain their composure. Oh, what a night Bucky thinks oh what a night. Steve looks so beautiful when he comes.

* * *

**Month Three**

Bucky finds out Steve's birthday is on the fourth of July. Which he couldn’t help but tease the older man. Steve takes it in stride. He can’t help but feel disappointed that Steve won’t be in town for his birthday. Steve had made plans to go visit his parents for the week. Since the place he worked for was closed that week. Bucky got that week off too and was looking forward to getting the opportunity to hang out with Steve all week which he was hoping to get dicked down for seven days straight. But alas things did not turn out that way.

Bucky didn’t get dicked down that week but he did exchange sexy texts with the older man. He couldn’t help himself Bucky had gone years without having sex and he couldn’t go very long without it anymore. In the evening Bucky took a shower after helping his dad with the yard work in the evening. He sent a video of himself stroking his cock and saying Steve's name and making a show of biting his lips and moaning. Bucky giggled to himself as he texted the video to Steve. Ten minutes later Bucky received a text from Steve with a picture of his hard cock that said: “What your video did to me”. Bucky can't help but feel giddy that he had done that to Steve. Bucky texted back “Mmm...I miss your cock🤤 ”. Steve replied “Miss yours too baby boy.” Bucky ended up calling Steve where they had some mind-blowing phone sex. Afterward, he was spent and slept a whole 8 hours.

One thing about Steve is he brought out his adventurous sexual side. Things he wouldn’t have done with his ex-husband. Bucky had kinks he didn’t know he had. Bucky finds himself on his knees with his mouth full of Steve's cock. Steve was gripping Bucky’s hair and fucking his cock into his mouth roughly. Boy did he love choking on Steve’s cock and getting his hair pulled. Steve was using his mouth for his own pleasure and it turned Bucky on his own cock was hard, heavy and bobbing between his legs. He wanted to stroke himself so badly but Steve told him not to touch his hands gripping Steve's legs roughly. He stared up at Steve with watery eyes and drool running down his chin. Steve looked down at him with carnal pleasure, the blue in his eyes swallowed by blackness. Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock at the look he was giving him.

“Touch yourself” Steve grunts out.

Bucky whines at Steve’s dominant words. He takes his hands off of Steve's legs and starts stroking himself in time with Steve's thrusts. He’s already close because of the way Steve was manhandling him. Steve taps his cheek signally he’s coming and he feels the cum hit the back of his throat he swallows as much as he could and the rest drips down his chin. Steve’s orgasm sets off Bucky's his cum dribbling down his fist. Steve is staring at him with half-lidded eyes and wonder.

“That. was. So. good. Steve. So. Good.” Bucky pants outs.

Steve looks down at him with gentle eyes and strokes his hair softly.

Bucky is truly fucked.

* * *

**Month Four**

Bucky was a dumb ass because he had gone and fallen in love with his fuck buddy. Stupid Stupid Stupid Bucky facepalms. Oh, Natasha is going to love this. She is going to gloat and say I told you so. She’ll be smug about it too. He can imagine her smugness. Sharon will be kinder about it. She’ll pat his back and make her delicious cheesecake brownies. She won’t gloat or be smug about it. No, he’ll keep this new tidbit of information to himself for now. Although his senses tell him that Natasha has already picked up this new information. He can’t help but talk about Steve a lot. She just arches her eyebrow when he brings up the older man. Bucky will just squash those feelings down and down into the recesses of his heart. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear his phone buzz. It was a text from Steve asking if he wanted to go to The Loft tonight. Bucky happily agrees and meets up with the older man at his home.

They take Steve’s sexy ass car to The Loft. Inside the head upstairs to where the booths are located. Then order some drinks to get their night started. When they are both pleasantly buzzed they head to the dance floor. This time Bucky isn’t dancing like a dork he's dancing dirty. It starts off with Bucky and Steve facing each other and moving with the beat. Steve's hands are on Bucky’s ass pressing him closer to him. Their hips move together slowly and sensually. The kisses they share on the dance floor are downright filthy and Bucky loves it. He can feel people staring but he can’t find it in himself to care. They stop kissing to catch their breath and Steve takes his hand to move him further down the dance floor. Steve turns Bucky around and his back is to Steve’s chest.

The older man's hands grab Bucky’s waist and start moving his hips against Bucky’s ass. Bucky can’t help but gasp at Steve’s movements. He takes his left hand and puts it around Steve's neck and starts grinding back against Steve’s groin. His movements cause the older man to growl in his ear. Steve’s hands move up and down his torso using his fingers to pinch his nipples through his shirt. This causes Bucky to gasp and grind harder to Steve’s growing erection. Steve grinds against his ass like he's fucking Bucky. Oh god does he want Steve’s cock right now. He is so turned on Steve is alternating between nipping Bucky’s neck and grazing the hairs of his beard down his neck.

Bucky can’t take it anymore he needs to get fucked like right now. He gets out of Steve’s hold and tells him they need to leave now. Steve grabs his hand and they make their way out of the bar quickly with quick steps to Steve’s car. They don’t even make it to Steve’s place. Steve stops the car in a secluded area they make short work of their clothes. Steve thought ahead and put condoms and lube in the glove compartment. Bucky didn’t want to read too much into that at the moment. They are both too worked up and Steve opens Bucky up quickly and he sinks down onto the older man's cock. Steve is jackhammering into him telling him how tight he was and how sexy he danced. Bucky just held on to Steve’s shoulder and enjoyed the ride moaning and babbling about Steve’s big cock and how he loved being split open by him. It didn’t take very long for them to orgasm. Afterward, they both catch their breath and Steve wipes Bucky down with some kleenex and helps him with his clothes. Steve discards the condom and the kleenex in the trash bag he has in his car.

Then Steve stops at Wendy’s to get them a late-night snack. They both look disheveled like they had just been having sex. The cashier just smirks at them like she knew. Bucky can’t help but blush cause yeah he’d just been fucked 15 minutes prior. They happily munch down their food in the Wendy’s parking lot. After they finish eating Steve takes them back to his place. Sadly Bucky couldn’t stay the night as he had plans with his parents the following morning. Steve walked him to his car and gave him a chaste kiss and a soft smile and told him to “Sleep well.” Bucky couldn’t help but feel giddy at Steve’s words as he drove home.

It was a perfect end to a perfect night.

_Down the rabbit hole, he fell…_


	2. Month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve discuss their past relationships. Something shifts between them.

[](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Falling%20Slowly_zps0qez7eyj.jpg.html)

**Month Five**

Bucky has known Steve now for five months. He enjoys having Steve as a friend. He really does! Even if he is in love with the older man. Steve has been a good friend to him, possibly moving up to a best friend. They know a lot about each other now. Steve's an early riser and enjoys morning runs which Bucky has joined him a few times. Seeing Steve in his tight running shirt with his pecs bouncing as they ran was pretty much the only reason he went jogging with Steve. Because Bucky hates running, but Steve makes it worth it.

Bucky knows how Steve likes his coffee black and he enjoys baseball season. By now he knows the likes and dislikes of the older man. Steve knows all about Bucky too except for his past relationship. Sometimes Steve will ask but Bucky is quick to change the subject and the older man indulges him by letting it be. Until one evening Bucky spills his guts. It's early Saturday evening Steve and Bucky are hanging on Steve's porch swinging on his porch swing drinking coffee and enjoying the light drizzle of rain falling. Bucky had just finished telling the story of Clint bringing a frog into the house and causing hysteria and panic in the household. They both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Bucky loved Steve's laughs and the way his whole face lit up. They take a sip of their coffee to compose themselves.

Then they swing in companionable silence for a while. Bucky glances at Steve and sees him frowning like he's lost in thought. He lets him be. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

“Why did your marriage end?” Steve asks.

Bucky is startled by Steve's question and it must show on his face.

“I know it's a sore subject for you…” Steve trails off.

Bucky lets out a heavy breath. He should tell Steve because they are good friends now, but he is scared of what his reaction will be. When he has told people about why his marriage ended people think he was too harsh and it should not have mattered. He doesn’t want Steve to think differently of him. His prolonged silence causes Steve to apologize.

“I’m sorry Bucky I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No no, it's okay Steve. I want to tell you.” Bucky says with a tiny smile.

Steve gives him a small smile in return.

Bucky exhales “Okay here it goes.” He lets out a nervous chuckle. I hope this goes well Bucky thinks.

Bucky breathes in deeply and takes a sip of coffee wishing it was alcohol right now.

“I met my ex-husband Adam after I graduated from college. I was 22. He was 29. After dating for two years he proposed to me. Before his proposal, I told him my deal-breaker was that I wanted kids. I wanted a family. I wanted to be a dad. That's the direction I wanted my life to go. That was the endgame.”

Bucky scoffs, “He told me those were his goals too. He wanted kids and to be a dad. I said yes because I loved him and his goals aligned with mine. A year later we were married. We were happy. I figured when I hit 30 we would start looking at adoption or surrogacy. We enjoyed those five years of each other's company before we brought kids into the picture."

Bucky licks his lips before continuing. Steve is listening quietly to what Bucky has to say.

“I hit thirty and started bringing up having children. Adam told me it wasn’t the right time yet. He was working 60 hours a week. Okay, he's right we’ll wait until his work calms down. Then Natasha has the twins and they are so precious and tiny. I want a baby. I want to be a dad. I bring it up again and he brushes it off and says no. We get into an argument. I drop the baby thing.”

Bucky shakes his head, “That's how it goes for the next three years we fight and I let it go. Until finally I got fed up with his bullshit.”

Bucky chuckles without humor, “Our last fight was so bad but I finally got the truth out him. He never wanted kids. He had hoped that I would change my mind about the whole kid thing. Apparently, he hates children.”

Bucky runs his hands through his hair and looks at Steve who gives him an encouraging smile and pats his arm gently.

“I screamed at him that I told him what I wanted before he proposed to me. That having kids was a deal-breaker for me. He knew that's what I wanted. He told me he had to lie because I wouldn’t have married him if he told me he never wanted kids. I was so angry I felt hurt, betrayed and manipulated. I felt I didn’t even know the man I married.”

Bucky feels water running down his cheeks shit he's crying. He quickly wipes his tears away. Steve rubs his back soothingly and takes Bucky’s hand where he rubs soothing circles onto his hand. Bucky takes a deep breath before continuing.

His voice is a little wobbly and shaky. “I had to leave. I went to my parent's house hysterical and crying. My mom couldn’t understand what I was saying she called Natasha in a panic. Natasha ran over and she was able to articulate what I was saying. My mom was furious I had never seen her so mad before. She wanted to go give him a piece of her mind. Adam wouldn’t stop calling me. I wanted to turn off my phone, but my mom took it from me and answered it. My mom let him have it ugly she just went off on him. He stopped calling after that.”

Bucky shakes his head with a tiny smile. “She unleashed her momma bear mode on him. Moms are something else. My dad and Natasha looked a little frightened of her fury.” Bucky lets out a little chuckle.

Steve is still rubbing soothing circles on Bucky’s hand. “I’m so sorry Bucky.”

Bucky just shrugs and smiles tightly at him. “I took that Monday off my mom and Natasha went with me to a lawyer. They wrote up the papers. That following weekend I went back home to give him the papers and to pack up my things. My parents and Natasha came to help me. Sharon was pregnant with Clint at the time so she couldn’t help. He was begging and pleaded with me to change my mind. We could work it out. I was done. Nothing would change my mind because we have different life goals. He basically made my life a living hell up until the divorce was finalized. I gave him the house and moved back in with my parents. I deleted my social media and changed my phone number twice because I was over it. I wanted no contact with him ever again. I was on the verge of getting a restraining order. It got that bad. His parents and friends told him he needed to back off before he loses his job. It was like I never knew him at all.”

Bucky looks at Steve and sighs “That's why I’m divorce. I haven’t been in a relationship since then.”

Steve looks at Bucky with sympathy. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Buck. You deserve so much better. Your ex didn’t deserve you.”

Bucky sniffles “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve just smiles gently at Bucky holding his hand. A few minutes later Steve gets up and goes inside to grab a couple of waters and some Kleenex for Bucky.

“You told me about Adam. I should tell you about John.”

“You don’t have to Steve.” Bucky says softly

“I want you to know you deserve to know.” Steve says with determination. 

“Only if you're sure.” Bucky says with hesitance.

“You know I’m a widower. I met John at a bookstore we both reached for a copy of Robert Frost’s poetry book. The rest is history. We did want kids and to be fathers but then John got sick a few years into our marriage. They found tumors all over his internal organs.” Steve says as he wrings his hands together.

Bucky's eyes widen at Steve’s words. How awful is all Bucky can think?

“So the doctors told us he had to go to chemotherapy once a week. Then they’ll do a scan to see if the tumors have shrunk. If they did shrink then they would schedule the surgery. The tumors shrunk and had surgery to remove them. Everything went well. John ended up in remission. He was left with one functioning kidney. We thought we were in the clear and able to pick up where we left off…” Steve says wistfully.

“A couple of years after John beat cancer and our lives started getting back on track we started looking into adoption and sending out applications. Then John started getting these awful headaches. He couldn’t function; they were so bad.”

“Oh no,” Bucky says.

Steve just nods his head. “Yep, they found a tumor the size of a baseball in John’s brain. He went to his chemo treatments but the tumor size wasn’t getting smaller. The surgery would be too risky. We made his last few months as comfortable as possible. He fought until he couldn’t fight anymore. He was a good man and he had an upbeat attitude until the end.” Steve sniffles and wipes his eyes with his hand, Bucky hands him a tissue which he takes gratefully.

“Can I hug you?” Bucky asks softly.

“Yes,” Steve says with a whisper.

They end up embracing on the porch swing in the pouring rain. The older man had asked if Bucky would stay the night because he didn’t want to be alone. Bucky said yes of course.

The sex with Steve that night was different from all the other times they had sex. It felt like making love. It wasn’t fast and hurried like the other times. The sex was slow and sensual and downright erotic. Steve thrust slowly into Bucky’s tight heat, his blue eyes never leaving his. The kisses they exchanged were tender and sweet. Bucky had to close his eyes from the intensity of Steve's stare because he was afraid of blurting out those three words that could change everything. The older man had asked him with such tenderness to open his eyes he wanted to see him. Bucky couldn't help but comply with Steve's words and couldn’t help the moans and whimpers that escaped his mouth because Steve was looking at him with tenderness and desire. They end up coming at the same time and instead of grabbing a washcloth like he normally does Steve just buries his face into Bucky’s chest. Bucky strokes the older man's hair and back gently. That's how Bucky falls asleep.

Those three little words burning in the back of his throat aching to be said.

**_I love you..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback. It means a lot to get it.  
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/chris%20heart%20you_zpscyppopbo.gif.html)  
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/sebstanplease_zpsylujzin7.gif.html)


	3. Month 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has become distant ever since their last night together. Bucky doesn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry writing this...
> 
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/newgirl_zpsktjdgkfx.gif.html)  
> 

[](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Falling%20Slowly_zps0qez7eyj.jpg.html)

_And then I can tell myself_

_What the hell I'm supposed to do_

_And then I can tell myself_

_Not to ride along with you_

***************************************

**Month Six**

Bucky couldn’t help but feel he’d done something wrong. Ever since that Saturday where Steve and he spilled their hearts about their past relationships the older man had become distant. Texts aren't being sent back in a timely manner which is unusual. Steve is pretty good about responding to his texts. There was one week where Steve went out of town on business so they wouldn’t be able to see each other. Fine, that's cool shit happens. Steve didn’t even reply to his sexy photo. It was downright erotic and no reply not evening an emoji. Bucky was kind of offended, to be honest. He didn’t want to bring up and embarrass himself.

Then the following week Steve’s parents were in town to visit him. So again it's a no go to hang out and have sexy times. Bucky’s trying not to be needy by texting Steve constantly; he doesn’t want to annoy the man. Steve is just replying to him with one-word responses. Which is dampening Bucky’s mood a bit. What could he have possibly done to upset Steve? Does he think Bucky was in the wrong about ending his marriage and he doesn’t know how to tell Bucky he doesn’t want to be his friend anymore? Maybe he's overthinking things. Bucky would send texts asking to hang out with Steve only to be brushed off by the older man. Citing that work is stressing him out and he wouldn’t be much fun to be around.

Bucky goes whining to Natasha about his dilemma on a weekday evening.

“Steve is not replying to my texts and he keeps making excuses not to hang out.” Bucky whines.

Natasha just gives him a look that he's not sure he likes. “You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment.”

Bucky makes a face.

“This was only supposed to be about sex James. Steve is not your boyfriend or partner. Just a friend who you are supposed to get off with.”

“Yeah but friends text back…” Bucky trails off.

“Maybe he found another hook-up,” Natasha says nonchalantly.

Bucky was outraged by that suggestion and a little hurt.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Bucky says angrily.

Natasha shrugs. “You never discussed the parameters of this thing you have with each other.”

“Steve would have told me. He wouldn’t not tell me,” Bucky says with hurt.

“You said so yourself he wasn’t looking for anything serious, just a hookup every now and again. This has been going on for what six months now. Maybe it's run its course.”

“Ya know you could be a little bit more understanding instead of so blunt,” Bucky says with a huff.

“I ain’t gonna sugarcoat for you, James.”

“He’s been distant ever since I told him about Adam. What if he thinks I was in the wrong to end it with him,” Bucky says softly.

“Well, then he's definitely an asshole. Your mom and I will go fight him.” Natasha tells him.

That causes Bucky to laugh.

“He’s brushing you off then just go over and talk to him. Face to face to see what his problem is. At least you’ll know. Maybe prepare yourself for the worst… ”

“Fuck-” Bucky says as he scrubs his face with his hands.

Natasha pats his arm gently.

“C’mon I have some vodka with our names written all over it,” Natasha says dragging him to his feet.

Bucky giggles but follows Natasha to the kitchen.

************************

The following week Bucky texts Steve with trepidation.

**Bucky:** Want to hang out and watch a movie on Friday?

Steve doesn’t text back for 3 hours.

**Steve** : Can’t work late the rest of the week.

Oh is all Bucky can think. Getting the brush off again.

**Steve** : Sorry.

**Bucky:** It's fine. How late are you working too…

Bucky holds his breath hoping he hasn’t crossed a line. Of course, Steve doesn’t text back right away. It takes another couple of hours before he even replies. Bucky was kind of annoyed.

**Steve** : Not sure

Bucky doesn’t even respond to Steve’s last text. But he does decide to go over on Friday night whether Steve likes it or not. He’ll go over like at 8:30ish Steve should be home by then. At least he hopes so. He knows that when Steve is stressed he doesn’t really eat. So he would bring him some comfort food and his favorite beer. Maybe see if he can let him relieve his stress the fun way.

On a Friday evening, Bucky decides to surprise Steve with some dinner and dessert from his favorite places to eat. Also his favorite hipster beers he so intent on drinking. He also showers really well and inserts a butt plug. So Steve can release his stress out on him without needing to be prepped. Oh, he hopes Steve will be rough with him and maybe face fuck him and pull his hair. He shivers with delight at the prospect of getting fucked hard by the older man. Bucky decides on wearing a black turtleneck with charcoal gray slacks and his favorite black boots. He picks up the food and beer then heads to Steve’s place in high spirits.

Bucky knocks happily at Steve’s door excited to see the older man and hoping the older man will be happy to see him too. Steve opens the door, he has his white shirt sleeves rolled up and a couple of buttons on his shirt undone showing off his incredible chest, he looks haggard. The poor guy is stressed. Bucky can’t wait to make him feel unstressed.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks unkindly.

Okay, Steve's words stung he never asked that before. Bucky didn’t need a reason to visit.

“Uhh...I brought you dinner and dessert. I figured you hadn’t eaten yet.” Bucky says softly all his happiness is slowly dwindling away.

Steve lets him in but he doesn’t look thrilled about it.

“Just put on the kitchen table then you can leave,” Steve says with dismissal.

Okay, Bucky was sad but now he feels himself getting mad. The utter disrespect was maddening. He was being so rude.

“No,” Bucky says defiantly.

“No?” Steve parrots back.

“Yeah. No, I’m not leaving.” Bucky says with a huff crossing his arms together with defiance forgetting he has a bag of food in his hand.

Steve just grunts ignoring the younger man and walks towards the kitchen. Bucky follows and places the food on the kitchen counter as Steve grabs a beer from the fridge and starts chugging it down.

“What is your problem?” Bucky says angrily.

Steve doesn’t answer, he just continues to swig his beer angrily.

“Answer me dammit,” Bucky demands.

Steve looks at him coldly which causes a shiver to run down Bucky’s spine and not in a good way.

“This arrangement we have between us needs to end,” Steve says with narrow eyes and a harsh tone.

Boy wasn’t that just a slap in the face.

“Why?” Bucky demands. He deserves to know.

“Because…” Steve says with a noncommittal shrug.

“That's not a reason Steve,” Bucky says with a huff.

What the fuck? Is going on.

“I don’t have to give you one,” Steve answers back angrily.

“Well I think I deserve one,” Bucky retorts.

All Bucky can think is please don’t do this Steve. He wants to cry but he's trying to keep it together.

Steve is just shaking his head.

“That’s not an answer Steve,” Bucky yells.

“Did I do something to make you mad or offend you? If so I’m sorry.”

Steve just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“What did I do Steve? How can I fix this? Please just tell me,” Bucky says, losing his anger.

Steve is not looking at him just looking down at the tile with a stone-cold look. Bucky can’t believe it's really over. He doesn’t upset the man more than he already is.

“Okay Steve,” Bucky says softly. “I’ll go. I don’t want to make you mad, that wasn’t my intention,” Bucky says with a wobble in his voice. “I just wanted to do something nice for you is all. I missed you and wanted to see you.”

Steve is still not looking at him and Bucky aches to touch the older man's hand or his cheek so badly but thinks better of it.

“Enjoy your meal Steve,” Bucky says with a crack in his voice. “I’ll leave you alone for good. I won't bother you anymore. I just wish you would tell me what I did wrong to make you hate me,” Bucky says with resignation in his voice.

Steve is still not making it a point to look at Bucky but he does see his jaw clenching. Well, Bucky thinks he might as well throw this out there. What has he got to lose? After tonight he will no longer see Steve Rogers and that just hurts to think about.

“Did you figure out I have feelings for you? And That's why you want to end it. I’m sorry I fell in love with you Steve. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable,” Bucky says trying to keep his voice even.

“Goodbye Steve,” Bucky says with a whisper.

He really needs to get out of this house before he starts sobbing. Man unrequited love sucks. 10/10 would not recommend it. At least now he knows and he can move on. Bucky makes it to the sidewalk where he crouches down and then he just breaks down sobbing. He feels his heart breaking into a million pieces. He hates that he has a plug up his ass and can’t find it in him to be humiliated about that. Oh, his night took a turn. He was hopeful about how his night was going to end and now he’s here with a broken heart. Natasha was right this did blow up in his face and he ended up hurt in the end.

Bucky is not sure how long he's been crouching on the sidewalk in front of Steve’s house sobbing. He’s trying to be quiet and not make a spectacle of himself. He covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his sobs. Bucky hears Steve’s front door open and oh god Bucky thinks he’s gonna come yell at him some more. Bucky’s heart won’t be able to take it. He hears Steve's footsteps coming closer to him. Shit shit shit Bucky thinks. He moves to a standing position and with quick steps, he makes it to the door of his car to get in.

“Bucky Wait,” Steve hears the older man call out to him.

Bucky just shakes his head, tears running down his face and opens his car door.

“Stop, Please,” Steve says frantically.

Before he knows it Steve is behind him stopping him from getting into his car by holding the door. Bucky can’t bring himself to look at the older man. He is sniffling and trying to get his breaths even.

“I’m sorry Bucky. I’m so sorry,” Steve says.

Bucky just stands there blinking rapidly. He’s sorry?

“Please look at me,” Steve says with a pain toned.

Bucky just shakes his head no. He can’t do it. He's not ready to see Steve’s face just yet. Bucky’s trying to compose himself.

“Okay you don’t have too,” Steve says with sadness.

“I’m sorry for treating you like crap, Buck. I got stuck inside my own head.”

Bucky furrowed his brows at Steve's words what did that mean?

“Ever since our last night together I felt we crossed a line in our friendship. I didn’t exactly hate it. I felt guilty for wanting more from you,” Steve says.

“More of what?” Bucky croaks out. He has to know what Steve is talking about.

Steve exhales, “More than friendship. I was angry at myself because I felt like I was a terrible husband for wanting to move on. Also, I was angry because it seemed all you wanted was sex.”

“Oh-” Bucky can say.

What else is he supposed to say?

“I don’t hate you Bucky. You did nothing wrong. It was me. I fucked up.” Steve says with gritted teeth like he's trying to keep from crying.

“I was mean to you and didn’t deserve it. I didn’t think you could feel the same way about me like I feel about you. So I tried to push you away.”

Bucky's heart is pounding and he feels hope rising in his belly at Steve’s words.

“I didn’t know that you loved me. You said it like it was a bad thing to feel. I regret making you feel that way,” Steve says apologetically.

“So I’m going to say something and then you can leave. I’ll understand. I deserve it.” Steve says with affliction. “I love you, Bucky Barnes,” Steve utters those three words without hesitation. “If you let me I will apologize to you every day for the rest of our lives.”

Rest of our lives? Bucky thinks to himself. Bucky finally finds the will to turn around and face Steve. The older man’s eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks tear-stained like him but Bucky’s probably worse off. He touches Steve’s beard and the older man leans into his touch and kisses the pad of Bucky’s thumb.

“I-”

*****************************

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel the writer. I have to know I'm writing this for a reason... Lack of comments equals no motivation. 
> 
> So if you hated this cliffhanger drop a comment. You want another chapter let me know.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Reblog [Photoset] ](https://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/614487318034808832/inside-of-love-series)


	4. Month 6 Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of that cliffhanger I left you with :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get this out. I got kind of stuck and step away from it. Then I ended up writing a shrunky clunks fic (Captain America Steve/Modern Bucky).
> 
> I hope you find this to be satisfying and it meets your expectations :).

“I-” Bucky stutters out.

“I accept your apology, Steve,” Bucky says looking at the older man.

“I love you too, but I… I need some time to think.” He tells Steve while stroking his cheek.

Bucky can tell that Steve looked hurt but tried to give him a tiny smile.

“Okay, Buck take all the time you need. I’ll be here waiting for you,” Steve says softly.

Bucky sniffles and then presses his mouth to Steve to let him know that there is still a chance between them. Steve kisses him back. He gives Steve’s cheek a stroke one last time before getting into his car. Steve closes his door gently and watches Bucky as he drives away.

All Bucky can think is oh my god, oh my god did this really happen. He thought he was going to go drive in his car all night and cry his heart out listening to his Sad Jams playlist on Spotify. Bucky loves Steve there is no doubt about it but he needs to think and clear his head and mind. So he drives to the park a mile from Steve’s house that they would run too on Saturday mornings. He parks his car and gets out and heads to the swings. Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Natasha’s number. It rings until she answers. Bucky doesn’t even say hello.

“Am I an idiot?” Bucky asks.

“Yes,” Natasha replies.

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Natasha!” Bucky says exasperated.

“Well, you didn’t get me any context James,” Natasha replies with a huff.

“I went to see Steve tonight,” Bucky tells her.

“Un-Huh, and what happened? You don’t sound like an emotional wreck” Natasha says suspiciously.

“I already had my emotional breakdown for the night. Thank you very much.” Bucky retorts.

“What happened James? What’d he do?” Natasha replies with venom in her tone.

Damn girl, is all Bucky thinks.

“I will give you the condensed version. Later I will tell you the whole thing.” Bucky tells her.

“I’m listening or we’re listening,” Natasha says.

“Hi Bucky,” Sharon replies cheerfully.

Bucky rolls his eyes. She has him on speaker.

“So I went to Steve’s house to bring him dinner. He was an asshole to me and told me he wanted our friends with benefits arrangement to end. I asked him why and he wouldn’t give me a reason. I yelled and he yelled. It got ugly. I let him go. I apologized to him if I did something to make him angry and told him I would leave him alone for good. I thought to myself fuck it I’m going to tell him I’m in love with him. So I did and I apologize if he knew and that made him uncomfortable being around me. I left,” Bucky says rather quickly.

“Fucking dickface,” Sharon says angrily.

Bucky snorts at that. “Wait I’m not done yet.”

“On the sidewalk in front of his house, I break down sobbing. I couldn’t contain it anymore. The tears and snot just start flowing. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces,” Bucky says with emotion.

“Oh, Bucky Bear I want to hug you to my bosom and make you cheesecake brownies,” Sharon tells him.

That causes Bucky to laugh and he notices Natasha is suspiciously quiet. He thinks she might be plotting Steve’s demise.

“Thank you, Sharon, but I’m not done yet,” Bucky replies with a laugh.

“So I’m sobbing and I hear Steve's front door open and I panic. I start walking to my car and Steve is telling me to wait and to stop. At that moment I didn’t want to ya know. I have my car door open and he gets behind me to prevent me from leaving.”

“He did what now!” Natasha exclaims angrily.

“Calm down Natasha. I’m getting to the very important part of my story. He apologizes for being an asshole and treating me like crap. He sounded like he really meant it too. That he was pushing me away because he had developed feelings for me that he thought were unreturned. He told me he loved me and he said it with so much confidence like zero hesitation. Also, that he would spend every day for the rest of our lives apologizing to me.” Bucky says, his voice getting wobbly.

Oh god, he’s gonna start crying again.

“Oh, Bucky-” Sharon says. “Why are you here talking to us? You should be with him.”

“I told him I loved him back and accepted his apology. I just needed some time to think. He told me to take as long as I needed he would be there waiting.” Bucky exhales. “Here I am at a park on a swing talking to you,” Bucky says.

“It takes a big man to apologize and knows when he is in the wrong,” Natasha says. “I respect that,” Natasha says again.

“You don’t want to kill him,” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“I did at first, but hearing he owned up to mistakes and apologized. He was sincere and didn’t half-ass it. Respect,” Natasha tells Bucky.

“I love him and I just wanted to know I was making the right choice,” Bucky says softly.

“Well, James Love is a leap of faith. You love him and he loves you. Just take it day by day.” Natasha says with softness in her tone.

“So stop swinging and go back to him!” Sharon shouts.

That causes Bucky to chuckle.

“Okay, okay I’m going,” Bucky tells her.

“Thank you guys for listening to me and giving me your advice. I appreciate it, sorry for calling so late.” Bucky says with sincerity.

“Don’t apologize James. We’re glad we could help. I’m glad that things worked out between you and Steve. I promise to be nice to him when you bring him to meet us.”

Bucky snorts “Thank you, Natasha. I love you.”

“Love you too, James. Now go get your man,” Natasha tells him.

Bucky hangs up in his phone and stares up into the evening sky. It's cloudy and he can hear thunder rumbling up in the sky. He feels rain droplets on his hands. So he walks back to his car and then the rain starts coming down harder. Bucky shoves his phone into his pocket. He can’t help but enjoy the rain cascading down on him before he makes his way to his car. By the time he reaches his car he is soaking wet but he's so happy he doesn’t care. He drives back to Steve’s house. The five-minute drive feels like an eternity to Bucky.

Once again he finds himself parking his car in front of the older man's house for the second time tonight. The rain is pouring down hard. Bucky exits his car and jogs to Steve’s front porch where he rings the doorbell. Steve opens the doors rather quickly like he was waiting for Bucky’s return.

“Hi-” Bucky says shyly.

“You came back,” Steve says with awe and wonder.

He shakes his head. “C’mon inside your soaking wet,” Steve says with concern.

Bucky can’t help but smile at Steve’s concern as he walks inside of Steve's home. He takes off his boots and socks at the entrance. Then Steve is grabbing him and pulling him into a hug not caring if he gets wet.

“Thank you for dinner,” Steve says with a wobble in his voice. “You brought me my favorite meal from Nonas and doughnuts from Howling Commandos and my favorite beer,” Steve says with watery eyes and emotion in his tone. “I’m sorry Bucky. I almost fucked up everything tonight.” Steve says with a sob.

Bucky pulls the older man into a hug. “Shhh...Stop apologizing Steve. I forgive you. You’re welcome. Like I said I just wanted to do something nice for you because work had been kicking your ass.” Bucky says gently.

Steve sniffles but smiles at Bucky. “Oh, let's get you out of your wet clothes,” Steve tells him.

So Bucky follows Steve upstairs to his room where they head to the bathroom so Bucky can get out his wet clothes. Bucky takes off his sweater and Pants. Then Steve puts them over the edge of the bathtub to dry. Bucky is only in his underwear when he remembers he still has the plug inside of him. He’ll need Steve's help to take it out. Bucky shucks off his underwear.

“Uhh...Steve I’m going to need your help with something,” Bucky tells the older man.

“Sure Bucky what do you need,” Steve asks with concern.

“I’m wearing a butt plug. Could you help me take it out?” Bucky asks, nibbling his lip nervously. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous.

Steves was well acquainted with his ass. Steve's eyebrows shoot up, his eyes widen and his mouth opens agape at Bucky’s words.

“Sure, I’ll help you,” Steve says with a strangled tone.

So Bucky bends over the sink so it will be easier for Steve to take it out. Steve places his left hand gently on Bucky’s lower back while his right-hand grabs the plug. He pulls it out gently causing Bucky to groan at the loss of feeling so full.

“I wore it so you wouldn’t need to prep me. I thought you could take your stress out on me,” Bucky tells Steve.

“Oh, Fuck-” Steve replies. The older man places the plug in the other sink.

“I'm such a dumbass-” Steve mutters to himself raking his fingers through his hair.

Bucky gets up into standing position. “Well, you're my dumbass who I love.”

That causes Steve to laugh. Bucky can’t help but lean his forehead against Steve to rub his nose against the older men which causes him to smile.

“I hear a good way to warm up someone is to be naked together. To share body heat.” Bucky says with an easy grin.

“Is that right?” Steve says with a smile.

“Yup.”

“Well, then what are we waiting for,” Steve tells him.

Bucky gets under the warm covers first basking in the warmness. He watches Steve get undressed and what a sight that was! Bucky will never get tired of seeing Steve naked. Steve climbs into bed with him where they face each other. Steve pulls Bucky close to him, their bodies touching. Steve strokes Bucky’s face tenderly. While Bucky rubs his hands up and down Steve’s arm.

“When did you know you loved me?” Steve asks Bucky.

Bucky stops rubbing Steve’s arm and nibbles on his lip.

“About four months into our Friends with benefits however I’ve been into you since day one though. I wanted to ask you on a date, but you said you weren’t looking for anything serious because of John. So I took you anyway I could have you. Even if it meant getting my heart broken in the end.” Bucky tells Steve with sincerity.

Steve looks pained by Bucky’s words. “God, Buck. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Steve can’t help but tell Bucky again.

Bucky takes Steve’s chin in his hands. “Hey what did I say about apologizing? I knew what I was getting into but I still did it anyway.”

“I wasn’t looking for anything serious until I met you. It scared me that I was ready to move on from my husband. It felt like I was cheating on him. Even though John told me to find someone else so I wouldn’t be alone. It still felt wrong.” Steve says with emotion. “After we had sex the last time I freaked out a bit or a lot. I volunteered to go out of town for another guy whose dad was in the hospital. Even though I hate going out of town for business. I needed some space to think.” Steve adds. “Then I got back and I still wasn’t ready to face you so I invited my parents to come to visit because I missed them. That was another ploy to get more distance from you.” Steve says with a wobbly voice.

“Oh, Steve-” Bucky says gently.

“I hadn’t seen them since July so I wasn’t exactly lying… My mom coxed it out of me what was wrong. I told her some things but not everything but enough for her to give me some advice. I took some of it.” Steve says wistfully.

Steve licks his lips. “I tried distancing myself from you citing work problems. I wasn’t exactly lying but I wasn’t being honest.”

“Well, I’m not gonna lie and say it didn’t hurt that you were avoiding me, but it did. But now I understand.” Bucky says.

“I love you, Steve Rogers,” Bucky says tenderly.

“I love you too Bucky Barnes,” Steve says back with love.

“Make love to me Steve,” Bucky pleads.

Steve's eyes widen at Bucky’s request. He gently moves Bucky to his back where he starts peppering kisses all over his face. Then his lips, the kisses they share are tender and gentle. Bucky has his right hand in Steve’s hair and the other on his neck. Their tongues gently beat together. Then Steve's lips leave Buckys and he continues peppering gentle kisses all over Bucky’s neck then his left to his left arm. Steve was intent on placing kisses all over Bucky’s body and it was driving him wild with desire. He never felt such love and tenderness before. Steve peppers a kiss along Bucky’s collarbone until he gets to Bucky's other arm where he places soft kisses down his arms until he gets to his fingers. He kisses each one individually. Steve looks at him with such desire and tenderness. The older man kisses his hand and kisses back up Bucky's arm until he gets to his shoulder. He then moves on to kiss Bucky's chest then trails down to his stomach. Tickling Bucky with his beard. Bucky found it downright erotic the way Steve left kisses on his legs. He found out the back of his knees is an erogenous zone. Steve kisses there caused him to dribble precum from his cock. Then Steve suckled Bucky’s dick softly while fingering him gently even though he was still open from wearing the plug. He then popped off of Bucky’s cock and stroked lube onto his aching leaking cock.

Steve entered Bucky slowly until he was fully seated inside of him. Bucky moaned at the feeling of having Steve inside of him. Steve took Bucky’s hands and placed them above his head Steve held onto them as he thrust slowly into Bucky’s tight heat. Bucky mewled at having Steve holding his hands as he fucked him slowly. Steve was giving him the same look the last time they were intimate. It was with such tenderness and desire. Bucky could see the love in his eyes.

“Ah, Steve-” Bucky moaned “Kiss me,” Bucky pleaded desperately.

Steve took his lips with his and poured all his love into the kisses. Their tongues beat softly together. Both moaning into each other's mouths at the feel of each other.

“I love you Bucky,” Steve says with tenderness.

“I love you too Stevie,” Bucky says with a whimper.

Steve leans in his forehead against Bucky’s where they pant and moan into each other's mouths. Bucky’s orgasm takes him by surprise and he moans out Steve’s name. Steve looks at him with desire as he continues to pump into Bucky chasing his orgasm now. It takes a few more thrusts before Steve orgasms and he kisses Bucky’s cheek murmuring sweet words to him. Then Steve pulls out of Bucky gently and lays on top of him face buried in Bucky’s neck finding the will to get up to clean Bucky up. Bucky cards his fingers through Steve’s hair gently telling him he loves him so much and other sweet words that cause him to whimper.

Steve finally finds the inclination to get off Bucky and grab a warm washcloth. He cleans Bucky gently and tenderly. Then tosses it in the bathroom. Steve gets into Bed and Pulls Bucky onto his chest. He kisses his forehead gently and says “Goodnight my love” and they drift off to sleep for the night. Both exhausted from the emotions they expended and the tender sex they just had.

*****************************

Bucky wakes up the next morning alone. He wants to panic then he vaguely remembers Steve kissing his cheek and telling him something about breakfast. Bucky stretches and yawns before getting out of bed. He tries to clean himself up in the bathroom. He uses the toothbrush he had left there to clean his teeth. Then use mouthwash for an extra clean breath. He tries to make his hair look more presentable. Bucky then sends a quick text to his parents letting them know he is staying with a friend for the weekend. He’ll be back Sunday evening. He then grabs some pajama bottoms that cling to his ass rather nicely. He puts on the white shirt that Steve was wearing yesterday and makes his way downstairs. The smell of coffee and bacon hit his nostrils as he headed towards the kitchen.

Bucky finds the older man at the stove wearing nothing but gray sweatpants that show off his phenomenal ass. Wasn’t that a beautiful sight. To see the older man’s broad back sprinkled with freckles that Bucky wanted to taste and his tapered waist.

“Mornin” Bucky greets his boyfriend. Boyfriend!

Steve turns to beam at him “Good Morning, baby boy.”

Bucky preens at Steve’s endearment. He loves it when Steve calls him that.

Steve's beaming smile turns absolute predatory when he sees Bucky wearing his clothes. The pants were a little long so Bucky had to roll down the waistband which caused the pajama bottoms to be slung low showing off his adonis belt. Bucky didn’t button the white shirt he left it open.

Steve turns off the stove and prowls towards Bucky. Causing the younger man's cock to twitch and his heart and stomach to flutter. Steve grabs by the neck and gives him a deep heated kiss that gets Bucky's heart pounding.

“I love seeing you in my clothes,” Steve says gruffly.

“I love wearing your clothes,” Bucky responds breathlessly.

Bucky finds himself on the kitchen table getting fucked good and hard by Steve. They use olive oil as lube and Bucky hopes it doesn't bite him in the ass later. He's too horny and in love to care at that precise moment. Bucky is still wearing Steve’s white shirt as he clings to Steve’s naked back. Moaning and whimpering at the feel of Steve inside him. Oh, what a way to start your morning! Getting fucked by the person you love.

Bucky can’t help but let out a bunch of ah’s and ohs and I love you’s. That causes Steve to curse and kiss him hungrily and say I love you back. Bucky cums untouched with a whine and Steve pulls out of him and cums all over his stomach. That was a beautiful sight to see. Steve rubs his nose against Bucky’s both are panting and trying to catch their breaths. Then Steve kisses his nose and wets a few paper towels to clean Bucky up. He then helps him put his pants back on. Then follows suit by putting on his sweatpants. The older man looks sheepishly at Bucky.

“Sorry, Buck I got kind of carried away.”

Bucky smiles, “No apology necessary Stevie. I enjoyed being ravished by my gorgeous boyfriend! Now I could go for some sustenance.”

Bucky’s comment causes the older man to smile widely. They take their breakfast upstairs and eat in Steve’s California king bed laughing and feeding each other Belgian Waffles, whip cream and strawberries. They sip their coffee and trade sweet kisses with one another. Bucky ends up with whip cream in awkward places.

This leads to Bucky and Steve taking a shower together. Bucky gets in the shower while Steve picks up their food and puts fresh clean sheets on the bed. Bucky is enjoying the warmth the shower brings him when he feels a pair of strong arms on his waist. This causes Bucky to smile widely at the feeling of his boyfriend's strong delicious arms holding him. He smiles even wider when Steve peppers kisses up his neck to his face.

“MMMmmm… Stevie so good,” Bucky says dreamily.

That causes Steve to chuckle lightly. Bucky turns around to give his boyfriend kisses, which his boyfriend happily reciprocates. They wash each other's hair making mohawks and being downright silly with each other. Bucky enjoyed washing his boyfriend's toned body, spending extra attention on his ass and abs. This caused the older man to giggle and kiss his nose.

Once they finish their shower they get dressed in comfy clothes. Bucky puts on a pair of Steve’s sweatpants and an old college t-shirt. The older man wears a plain white tee and some checkered pajama bottoms. They snuggle and cuddle in Steve’s bed and watch The Office reruns where they trade chaste kisses and giggles. Which ultimately leaves them to make out like horny teenagers until their stomachs grumble. Steve orders them a pizza and they munch on it happily this time in the den drinking some of Steve’s hipster beers that Bucky had bought him. Watching college football. Go Longhorns! They joke and laugh with each other. Then they have a serious discussion on what they want from this relationship. No more lying about their feelings and they are going to try to be open and honest with each other.

After their lengthy discussion, they snuggle and watch a Disney movie. This is the best Saturday Bucky has had in a really long time. It eventually gets late. Steve looks a little sad.

“Will you stay the night with me again?” Steve asks hesitantly like he’s expecting Bucky to say No.

How could he say no? He doesn’t think he could be separated from the older man anymore.

“Of course Stevie I got no plans tomorrow. Only with you.” Bucky says with a laid back grin.

Bucky’s comment causes the older man to smile shyly at Bucky. Wasn’t that the cutest thing ever. He straddles the older man's lap which causes his eyes to widen.

“What do you say we head upstairs. Get ready for bed and then you let me ride you,” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve's mouth opens at Bucky’s words. He just nods his head yes.

“Cool, What do you say you carry me upstairs. I’m tired…” Bucky says with feigned innocence.

Not being one to be told twice the older man picks up Bucky and carries him upstairs with quick steps. Bucky can’t help but giggle at Steve’s eagerness to get them upstairs. Steve placed him down gently in the bathroom. There they brushed their teeth rather quickly Bucky doesn’t think it was a solid two minutes but hey its only one day. Then they swish Listerine in their mouths. Once they finish Steve is already ripping off his clothes and Bucky follows suit. Then Steve sits against the headboard and Bucky straddles the older man’s lap. Steve gets the lube out from the nightstand and coats his fingers with it.

They rut together while Steve's fingers open Bucky gently. Their bare cocks touching cause them to gasp into each other's mouths at the feeling. Bucky takes the lube and coats his fingers with it and proceeds to take both of their cocks into his hand and start thrusting up. This causes Steve’s eyes to roll back and moan loudly. Bucky liked making Steve moan so he proceeded to rub their cocks together while Steve tried to finger him open. Bucky relents because he doesn’t want Steve to cum too soon he wants him inside of him for that.

Bucky grasps Steve’s magnificent cock is hand and hovers over it and sinks down. He whimpers at the feeling of having the older man inside of him and Steve lets out a swoosh of air of being inside of him. Bucky places his hands on the older man's shoulders while Steve holds on to his waist. Bucky starts moving up and down slowly getting used to having him inside of him. The older man grunts and groans as Bucky rides his cock. He leans forward and kisses Steve, plunging his tongue into the older man's mouth surprising him. Their tongues glide seamlessly together. Bucky moans into the older mans’ mouth as he picks up the pace of his movements.

“Ah, Steve you feel so good. I love having you inside me,” Bucky whines.

“Yeah, Baby boy? I love being inside you it was like you were made for me,” Steve says huskily.

Bucky whimpers at Steve's words.

“I love you, Steve. So much. ”

“I love you too Bucky. You feel so good,” Steve groans out.

It doesn't take long for Bucky to orgasm and spurt cum all over Steve’s muscular chest. Bucky is feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm and Steve is still thrusting into him trying to chase his orgasm. So Bucky takes his finger and picks some of his cum up and sucks fingers clean of his seed. Bucky’s action causes Steve to moan and his eyes to roll back. Bucky can’t help but smirk. He wants to give Steve a taste so he scoops some more up with his fingers and puts it near Steve’s mouth.

Steve eagerly opens his mouth and sucks on Bucky’s fingers and what a sensation that was! Steve whimpers at having Bucky’s fingers in his mouth. That he starts thrusting faster into Bucky before he shouts and cums inside the younger man. Fuck that was so good is all Steve can say. They exchange kisses and sweet nothings to each other. Steve cleans them up and they fall into a deep slumber.

The next day they decide to make breakfast (More like Brunch they woke up late and exchanged blow jobs) and head to the Farmers Market. Bucky was happy that he left his unused gym bag in the trunk of his car so he had something to wear. Thank god! Bucky is giddy with excitement that he can hold Steve’s hand. They walk around holding hands looking at the different stands. Bucky buys some homemade jerky, cupcakes and fresh vegetables. Steve buys some jerky as well and some succulents. Then they buy some homemade lemonade and head home.

With the fresh vegetables, he bought Bucky makes them dinner. He bakes some chicken thighs along with some roasted vegetables. It came out phenomenal if Bucky said so himself. Steve seemed to think so too he went back for seconds! Which pleased Bucky. That his boyfriend likes his cooking. They talked and they laughed as they ate. Bucky enjoyed the banter between them. Then they cleaned up the kitchen together which Bucky found to be quite domestic. They bump hips as they washed dishes.

Then it was time for Bucky to head home to get ready for the week. Bucky felt a pang in his chest at having to leave Steve. He could tell that Steve felt the same way. So Bucky grabs his gym bag and places his clothes from Friday in his bag. Steve walks him to his car and gives him a kiss goodbye and tells him to text him when he gets home to know he made it safely home. Bucky promises and gives Steve one last peck on the lips and I love you's were exchanged. He drives home recounting his weekend with Steve.

It was going to go down as one of the best weekends he’s ever had. He hopes they can have a repeat of it next week. Bucky arrives home and shoots a quick text to Steve. He takes his gym bag out of the car and heads inside. Bucky greets his parents and tells him he had a good weekend and gives them the g rated version of what he did this weekend. He then heads upstairs to get ready for his workweek. Ugh! He loved his job as a mechanical engineer but he would rather be with his boyfriend. He showers and gets ready for bed and puts his phone to charge to see he has a text from Steve.

 **Steve:** Goodnight baby boy! Sleep well 😘 I love you.

Bucky did not squeal (he totally did) at that text. He replies back.

 **Bucky:** Thank you, sweetheart. Goodnight to you as well! Love you too 😘 Sweet dreams handsome.

Steve sends back 💓😍 .

That causes Bucky to giggle and feel giddy. He falls asleep thinking of the older man holding him in his arms.

****************************

Steve took Bucky on their very first date the following Friday. Bucky bought a new suit for the occasion he decides to go for an all-black ensemble. He looked damn good! The black complimented his features. Bucky met up with Steve at the older man's home. Steve had bought him a beautiful flower arrangement, which he absolutely loved. Plus Steve looked absolutely stunning in his navy suit, it highlighted his beautiful blue eyes. Steve took them to a fancy steakhouse and he knew it was the real deal when they didn’t have prices on their menu. Bucky ordered a filet mignon with shrimp and a salad. They both shared a bottle of wine. It was great!

After their date, they headed downstairs to the promenade and got some Menchies. Steve and Bucky both shared a large frozen yogurt with multiple toppings. Then they walk around enjoying the cool October Breeze and how pretty the shopping center was lit up. They shared their frozen yogurt while laughing and talking and bumping hips occasionally. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. Bucky enjoyed Steve’s dry sense of humor and sarcasm. Sure they stood out a bit in their fancy suits. The people out and about were mostly teenagers and young families. Once they finished their ice cream Steve drove them back to his place to conclude their date.

At Steve’s place, Bucky goes to wash his hands because they are sticky from the frozen yogurt. When entering the living room the lights are dim and music is playing softly in the background. Steve asks Bucky shyly if he would dance with him. How could Bucky say no to that? So that is how their date ends Bucky and Steve swaying gently together. Bucky’s hands are around Steve’s neck while Steve has his hands around his waist. They have their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed swaying to the music.

Bucky is content to be in Steve’s strong arms and can’t wait to see what the future has to offer him and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It would really mean a lot to me if you commented. Comments fuel the writer. Part 3 is partially written I need to know there is a reason to finish it. Feedback helps :).
> 
> [The Song Bucky and Steve slow dance too!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU) Because I'm obsessed and it has such Stucky vibes to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me feedback let me know you enjoy the story. Kudos and comments make my day. This is my first time dabbling in writing something explicit.
> 
> Second Chapter will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned!


End file.
